Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Court House
Question How does this system work? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠']]) 14:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Is it like a real courthouse where you "sue" other users? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Should we merge this with the Issue Bin? They are both quite similar, so... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MUWAHAHAhAhAHAHAHAA!!!!!!']]) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) This reminds me of Phoenix Wright:Ace Attorney... --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 12:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I want to know why the admins decide the punishment, what if an admin is being sued?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 14:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Then he won't participate in deciding the verdict. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 17:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I think this program should be stopped. It doesn't really solve anything. It just make people mad at each other.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Um, no. If the Plaintiff has a good defense, the Defendants usually get mad and throw a tantrum yadda yadda. If there was no Court House, people would feel that this is not a democracy and they aren't allowed to have their say. Sk8Punk2065 00:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. Shouldn't users have the right to report naughty people? Besides, the Court House has not yet seen a major event that solved a major issue on the wiki and saved a lot of quits... Another thing: the people who get angry are usually the ones being sued. If they are in the wrong, then they shouldn't be angry; it's them that's the problem. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) We should limit the amount of responses the plaintiff and defendant make. How about this? # The plaintiff will lay down his accusations and charges. # The defendant must respond to the accusations and charges within 4 days; if he/she fails to do so, the case is forfeited and no one wins. The defendant may also surrender, giving the plaintiff an instant win. # The plaintiff must reply to the defendant and may do one of three things: ## Refute the defendant's responses with cold, hard, evidence. ## Lay down new charges. ## Drop charges and quit. # The defendant will repeat step 2. After he/she is done writing his/her defense, the polls will open and the public will vote. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:46, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ya, sure. (What say do I have in this, again?) -- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I think this might work a little better: # The plaintiff will lay down his accusations and charges. # The defendant must respond to the accusations and charges within 4 days; if he/she fails to do so, the plaintiff may demand countermesures (not a full punishment). The defendant may also surrender, giving the plaintiff an instant win. # The plaintiff must reply to the defendant and may do one of three things: ## Refute the defendant's responses with cold, hard, evidence. ## Lay down new charges. ## Drop charges and quit. # The defendant will repeat step 2. #The Plaintiff will repeat step 3. After he/she is done writing his/her defense, the polls will open and the public will vote. #The votes will be counted after a set time. ##If the Plaintiff wins the vote, the case is declared Closed. The Plaintiff may appeal at some point if he/she feels that there were any irregularities during the case, a new crime is commited or new evidence is unearthed. ##If the Defendent wins, Proposals for punishment are put forward. #The polls will open and the public will vote on the Proposals. #The votes will be counted after a set time. #The winning Proposal will be acted opon. This way is a little more democratic and a little more detailed, in case of diputes later on.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 15:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC)